The invention relates to the field of power semiconductor modules, their construction and manufacturing methods.
Semiconductor arrangements including press pack cells that are commercially available nowadays have a complex construction. Contacting of the individual terminals in the interior of the cell, for example emitter and collector, source and drain or anode and cathode, requires this complex construction. Therefore, it is necessary constantly to simplify the design of the cells and the production thereof in order to enable cost-effective and process-reliable production. Usually, the spring elements with which e.g. control electrode terminals (gate terminals in the case of IGBTs), are inserted into specific guides of the press pack housing and fixed in their position and orientation by subsequent insertion of the semiconductor chips under pressure. Such designs require separate insertion of the spring elements and entail an additional fault source and increased assembly costs.
One object on which the invention is based consists in providing and producing a power semiconductor module which is simple in terms of construction and allows facilitated assembly. Furthermore, an object consists in producing a semiconductor assembly of low construction.
In the figures, identical reference signs designate identical or similar components having an identical or similar meaning in each case.